Eilliu
by joey1234
Summary: A wild pokemon tries to run, only to be thrown back into the corrupt beings hands. How does one survive as the beta species, one controlled by another? How does one react when being forced to kill it's kin and friends? What does it take to break a being? Oneshot about a recaptured Garchomp.


**I don't own Pokémon. Only my story**

I know this feeling. I've felt it before. As one that has escaped the wrath of dominance before, I got arrogant. My essence knew it was only a matter of time.

_**I didn't. **_

It was obvious. Nothing could win against the corruption we had let happen. We could have stopped this before it started.

_**We didn't**_

It was so simple. Just kill the abominations and get it over with.

_**We trusted**_

Why didn't we kill them. We had the power, but we let them grow. We let them gain the power to destroy them.

Those were the thought running through my head while I was hit by a round object. I felt my being, my soul, and my body transmuted into a reddish form.

Such a pity really. I then involuntarily handed over ownership of my body. _They will not take my mind. It's all I have left. I cannot allow them._

I tried to break free of these impalpable manacles around my body. It was no use; they had grown in strength in distinction to last time.

Humans. Such a rancorous species. Us Pokémon give them a chance, and they immediately forsake us. They enslave us to kill our own. To humans, this is known as entertainment. However, to Pokémon, this is known as cruciation.

My world went black as I fell into comatose.

X X X X

I woke up. My world was still black. "Dammit", I sweared, "I let myself be caught. Now..now I have to kill. Not just anybody. My social companions, my kind, and...my clan.

**NO**

How. How am I able to say no. They have taken away that opinion. However. I will not try to get stronger. My only hope is almost unrealistic. Hopefully my brethren understands my wish. My only realistic wish, one that will take many to do so, but certainly is possible. Hopefully, my father can fulfill my wish. **To kill me.**

I sense my body being converted. A mear shiver runs through my mind.

X X X X

I materialize in the real world. The trainer tells me to use a hyper beam at 95 degrees. My body obeys without fail, but I freeze up. I see the beam of pure energy impact a tree. When the dust clears, I see a garchomp head. I glance to the right. A Garchomp arm. Not just any arm. My mothers.

"Outrage at 170 o'clock!" I see my body slam into a Fracture. As my body goes in for the second hit, my mind screams for my brother. Crushed. I see limps heading for the sky.

My mind overloaded. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have escaped. I lead them right to my family. Now I'm going to kill them. I mentally screamed. I demanded to know: How do you kill yourself without possession of your body.

I grew depressed when I realised the answer. There was no way. So this is their punishment. Forcing me to kill everyone I knew.

I saw meteors coming down on a Haxorus. No. This can't be happening. NO! My vision slants up. I see a boulder crash into me. I mentally smirked. It was over. My life had been finished. I could no longer hurt any more.

I see the Haxorus come at me. I love my father. He made me proud. He fixed my mistake for me.

**NO**

I see a red light come at me. My trainer stopped me from being killed. Not that she cared about my life, she wanted me to hurt more, to show how dominant humanity was. I felt crushed. The last thing I heard before my vision turned black was a scream. My conscience almost died when I heard who it was from.

**My father**

X X X X

I quickly became known as the dragon of death. When a resistance formed, my trainer, made sure to annihilate it. It had to be some sort of record. I caused around a thousand deaths in one week. Eventually, we wiped out those known as the Sinnoh elite four. Death..barely bothered me anymore. It was none but an inconvenience.

Is that what happened to humans? They killed enough of each other? They had to take their killing spree out on us?

X X X X

My eyes widened when I saw the sight. It was none other than my dad. How had he survived? It doesn't matter now, as challenging me at my power was nothing but suicide for anything other than a legendary.

Cynthia ordered me to attack the Haxorus. I hit something that stopped me in my tracks. A barrier. As I went in for the the second attack, the reptile jumped over me.

I had hope. My father could kill me, spare me the agony of my life.

As I went in for the third time, It appeared dead. I had hit it. My hopes had been raised. I thought, maybe for only a second, but I thought I might have been beaten.

I walked away with the blond haired trainer. She smirked after the easy defeat. "Who is there to oppose us. We are too strong."

I whipped around and saw a rock filled with dragonic energy. Cynthia ordered me to dodge.

**I will have none of that**

I braced my willpower. My mind was focused on one thing: Breaking the chains. I gave a defiant roar. I knew I only had a second to do what I needed to do. So I did it.

I let out the most energy draining attack I could into the sky. As I lost control, I smirked. I would need to recharge. I would get hit.

My world turned into nothing.


End file.
